Soul Stealer
by xChibi Okami
Summary: Travis Stoll is the second Jack the Ripper. He wants revenge on his brother, Connor, on all humans. Travis is a heartless killer and will kill anyone even Katie. Can Katie change his attitude before he kills more victims?  Crappy Summary but plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

_I'm on the run hunny bunny. Try to catch the Stealer of Souls you bastard of policemen. You fail at your job yet you still search. Why not give up? Because you are stubborn to realize the hatred I have.I hope you have a nice day._

_-Soul Stealer_

The young man walked away from a disembodied women. He placed a butcher knife and dagger like weapon in his jacket before wiping off his hands. He smiled like a killer.

The young man walked upstairs of an apartment building and entered his own house. He smiled faintly to himself. He looked at the mirror before grabbing a pair of scissors.

"Not half bad, but a little more killing will help sharpen my hair cuts." he spoke to himself.

The man is a serial killer, but a young one. He is a little imposter of Jack the Ripper, but he has his reasons to kill. He wants revenge for what they did to his little brother. The man is no more then fifteen years of age with a new hair style then his original curly hair.

The teenage boy took out the lady's purse and threw into a cabinet full of ids and what not. You could say he has this thing for taking his victim's things almost like a robber.

The boy opened a box and took out a small picture of a girl with brown wavy hair and warm chocolate colored brown eyes. He only smiled not with happiness, but hatred.

"Katie Gardner, you ruin my life a lot with the teasing. You ruined my life by always bringing up my brother. Now I'm going to destroy your life soon enough." The boy whispered to the picture.

The boy we come to observe is no other then Travis Stoll.

**I think this is some piece of crap of boredom work o-o...**

**IDK HOW THIS IS GOING TO TURN OUT! I ONLY WROTE THIS CAUSE I WAS BORED! SO YEA...YOU PEOPLE VOTE ON IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**YES IT IS TRAITE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did Fanfiction just take my reviews away! Last time I checked I had about 10 now 2! Ookami is a very pissed off person right now that I might kill off a character!...oh wait I already did ^-^'' sorry about that Seth (I'm a Mute 2) and Connor (This story). Youll understand in this chapter about Connor then soon about Seth in I'm a Mute.**

**Still looking for recommending animes!**

**SORRY LATE UPDATE FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own anything!**

Travis's P.O.V

"What is your excuse for being late now, Travis Emerald Stoll!" A shout came from a brown wavy hair girl with warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I was busy watching a document about Jack the Ripper. He has a interesting life and I also loved the part where one of the victims disembodied arm and body was shown." I spoke softly under my arms.

"You're really disturbing you know?" Katie Gardner spoke pulling a seat out and sitting next to me, "but seriously, why were you late?"

"Katie, I know you're the student body president, but you don't need to be in my damn personal life. You've been in it enough." I said looking away.

Katie was silent for a bit until she opened her mouth, "Haha no I haven't. We've known each other since childhood, but we haven't talk to each other for a while. I just want to know why my use to be best friend comes to school late?" she asked.

I looked up at her and I felt a bead of sweat fall down my cheek. I smiled pleasantly at her, "I was rewriting a letter for a women, I love." I replied the truth.

"That is a little romantic coming from the loner." I heard a male voice. I looked up and saw Percy standing there holding a baseball.

"I'll just leave you, bye Travis." Katie smiled patting me on the shoulder. I ignored her and looked up at Percy Jackson, the annoying sea green eye boy.

Percy took the seat Katie was just in, "Lets go play some baseball," he smiled at me, "it'll help you focus more I suppose." he laughed at me.

"I'm going to be busy." I replied.

"Busy with what?" He questioned throwing the ball in the air. He titled his head making his slightly messy jet black hair to fall.

"Rewriting Jack the Ripper." I replied before pushing him away. I lowed my head back into my arms and hid my smile thinking about my next victim.

"Ever since he died, you been having this sick mind you know?" Percy spoke getting up. Before he left he placed a hand on my head, "we all miss him, Travis, but try moving on with your life please?" he asked before leaving.

"You have no idea on how much I miss him though." I whispered clutching my sleeves. I looked away from the class and let the invisible tears fall.

After school, I was slowly packing up. I'm known as the school loner after my brother passed. I hadn't been the same kid ever since, and everyone just seem to avoid me now.

I clutched my backpack strap and started to walk out of the classroom when; "Ah! Travis you're still here," Katie smiled catching up to me. I looked at her with no emotions, "can you help me with a quick favor?" she pleaded.

"I can't, I really have somet-" she cut me off there.

"Great!" she smiled taking my hand. She started to drag me to the office, where I always stay away from and took me behind the desk, "its going to be quick, I swear!" she spoke while dragging me behind her.

I sighed in defeat while following her. She was able to lead me to the back of the school to a green house. I looked around amazed, "Wow." was all I could say.

"Yea," she spoke softly inhaling the fresh air of the flowers, "anyways can you help me carry some pots and flower seeds to the front for the garden club." she explained.

I shrugged and grabbed a container bin full of pots. Katie grabbed the basket that had the packets of different seeds for the spring season. We walked in silent for a bit.

I looked up at the ceiling feeling uncomfortable with the person, who was the last one to see my brother. I held onto the container tighter, "Travis, don't do that. You're still as reckless as always." Katie smiled while looping her arm in mine.

I sighed heavily, "Don't do that." I spoke softly and coldly. She didn't bother to hear me out when she just kept us in this same position.

I walked with her reluctantly until we reached the front. She unlatched us and went over to one of her friends in the garden club. I set the container bin down on the table; "I'm off." I called out with a yawn.

"Travis! Hold up for a second!" Katie called out. I turned around and saw her signing something before getting up and walking over to me.

"What now?"

"I heard you're into running," she spoke smiling. _Of course I'm into running, but mostly after my victims._ I thought to myself while she rummaged through her bag, "ah here it is! Travis, come by this place tomorrow at six sharp. I'll be there, so I'll love it that you would come." Katie smiled.

I took the filer and stared at it. I didn't have any intention on joining for it might affect my victim's death, but I reconsider it, "Whatever." I brushed it off.

"Hey Katie!" A voice called out. Katie just smiled at me before turning around, "I think you should walk home with someone today! They just found another victim of Soul Stealer." she called out.

When Katie had her back to me I smiled mischievously to myself, _They found her huh?_, I just stood there watching their conversation. I sighed stuffing my hands.

"Travis can you walk me home? I still live in the same building." Katie asked tilting her head. I only stared at her before just shrugging, "Thanks Travis." she smiled grabbing her stuff and waving good bye to her friends.

We began walking to her house. I impatiently kept doing this old habit of mine when I was anxious. I would always look around quickly before just humming a random song that came to mind. I was starting to lose my patience.

"Calm down."

I turned my head to see her observing the flowers with great care. I only just looked at her before stopping, "Whats your game?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After the incident, we never spoke to each since. The incident was three years ago." I reminded her. I just seriously glared at her for even trying to restore our friendship.

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "Travis, you don't know how much I really missed you." she said smiling sadly.

"You're confusing me! You scolded at me in the morning, asked me to help, and now you're telling me that you missed me?" I exclaimed holding my head frantically. I looked up and saw that we are already at her house.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Travis, but I just don't know what to say to just yet." she apologized. I only looked at her before turning away.

"I'll see you at the track I guess." I called out running off. When I was plain out of sight I pulled on my hood and mask along with my knives.

"Stupid Gardner." I spoke while chasing after my victim with more anger then usual.

**CRAPPY! SORRY THAT IT IS BUT IM REALLY TIRED AND I GOTTA SLEEP NOW! SO YEA...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RECOMMEND REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	3. Chapter 3

**History Done in Homeroom Math...Eh...English...screw that subject but if I wanna be a writer...Elective=study=Ookami no hw :D Health...screw it =.=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: WILL BE CRAPPY CAUSE I AM SEVERELY TIRED**

Travis's P.O.V

"Type B? Ew." I say in disgust while wiping my tongue off with my sleeve. I looked at the body with disgust before heading home.

I threw the girl's wallet onto my collection while removing my uniform. I sighed to myself, but when I removed my shirt; the filer fell out.

I picked it up; "Should I go?" I questioned. I looked up at a picture of my late brother and smiled faintly. I thought about what Connor would say.

"_Take the chance! I'm still watching you Travis and I know you still have feelings for her!"_

"I don't have feelings for her!" I shouted.

"_Yes, you do!"_

I rubbed my eyes and held my head, "I'm going crazy. I think I'll just see the thing before I go out hunting." I whispered to myself pulling my shirt off..

I got into bed and drifted off to sleep. The only thing that was on my mind was; Is Connor correct that I might still have feelings for Katie?

"_Just one taste."_

"_No, please!"_

_I smiled holding a butcher knife up to my cheek, "Its only one taste. Please I swear it won't even hurt a bit."_

"_I said no Travis!"_

"_You aren't funny anymore, Trish. I just wanted to see how you'll react." _

_She tackled me to the ground. I started laughing when she tried to wrestle me. I wrestled her back playing along happily until my hand slipped and the butcher knife fell out of my hand and into-_

"Trish!" I woke up with a start. I looked around panting and noticed my bed all messy and full of sweat. I put my hand to my head.

I looked at the clock and it read 5:30 A.M. I sighed not being able to go back to sleep, so I eventually got up. I took a shower ridding myself of the stench of blood.

"Trish, my first girlfriend just after Connor past..." I whispered feeling the warm water hit my back. I sighed turning around and turning off the warm shower. I felt the cold wind hit my body once I opened the shower door.

I put a towel around my waist and stepped out. I headed out of the shower smelling the air that smells of varies of perfume, "Why do women always wear perfume." I say in disgust.

I changed into my uniform that I was able to clean at night. I picked up my backpack and headed out the door by 6:00 A.M.

While I walked to school I kept thinking about Trish and how she was my first kill. I was put on probation after telling them what happened. I looked at my wrist where a scar was left, "I still wonder why I felt satisfied when I looked at your lifeless body, Trish." I whispered.

I looked up from the ground and saw I was in front of the school already. I looked at my watch and it was already 6:30 A.M. I sighed entering the school.

Once entering I already heard whispering, "Are we late! Travis Stoll is here so early!"

"Whoa! Did something happen?"

"This is the old Travis, someone definitely will be getting pranked!"

I sighed kicking my classroom door open since it was slightly opened. I startled a few people, but they eventually calmed down when they saw it was me. I sat in the back row with my head down.

"Yo! Jack the Ripper Jr.!" A voice screamed.

I jerked up my eyes widening, "What did you call me?"

"Don't go all crazy. You just have this way of being silent and killing time easily so it just sounds like your a miniature version of Jack." Percy explained sitting in the seat in front of me.

Grover stood standing holding his crutches still. I just stared at them shrugging before putting my head down. Percy poked me, "Perce, he wants to be along." Grover called out.

"But G-man! He is always alone and this is like the first time he is here early!" Percy exclaimed.

"True."

I looked up only a little to see Percy grinning. I let out a grumble before just letting my cheek lean against my palm, "What do you want?"

"You joining the track?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"No." I grumbled. I looked away until I heard the door slam open. I flinched slightly causing me to jump up in instinct.

"Travis this happens everyday with Katie." Percy shrugged. I looked at him in disbelief, but when I looked up at the door and saw a faint lock of blonde, I only smirked.

"Perseus Seaweed Brain Jackson!" An angered feminine voice shouted.

Percy looked at Grover, "Did I forget to mention that Annabeth was searching for you all day yesterday? She said something about that date." Grover smiled innocently.

"Grover!"

"My bad."

"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth growled walking over to Percy. I stared at the scene while taking my seat again. I laid my head down ignoring Percy's cries of an excuse.

"I'm going to kill you Percy for not making it to our d- Oh hey Travis!" Annabeth said in a cheery voice when she saw me. I looked up and saw her almost strangling Percy.

I nodded my head at her before just looking at the front door. I was wondering why it was silent on my end of the bargain when I finally realized Katie didn't arrive yet.

'Tch, the one time I arrive early she isn-" I stopped there when all of a sudden the back door opened next to me. I fell back from the surprise and looked up ready to shout.

"Oh Hey Travis!" Katie exclaimed grabbing my hand and helping me up. I dusted myself off and looked at her holding some books, "I got these for you!" she smiled.

I picked up the first book, "Case File: Jack the Ripper", I looked back at her and she smiled. I looked at all the books and saw it was either related to Jack the Ripper, or some kid dealing with hardship.

"They reminded me of you," she spoke looking down. I looked at her hand and saw it shaking from holding the books. I took the books from her and placed it on my desk. I lifted her face up form her chin gently, "W-What?" she stammered.

"You look tired. No sleep?" I questioned simply.

"U-Uhh, yea! I-I couldn't really sleep something came across my mind and...I just had a nightmare." she smiled before waving it off, "Just try reading the books if you want and I'll see you after class." she said speed walking to her desk.

I sighed putting a hand to my head before sitting down. Once the bell rang everyone wa all silent once Mr. Chiron came in. He switched on the television like he always does and we were obviously watching the news.

"Police officers had just found the latest victim of Soul Stealer. She was found in a empty alley way and was definitely clean from her blood. Has Soul Stealer decide to clean up their act?" The reporter asked. The camera turned to an officer.

"Soul Stealer left this note and I quote "Joke Joke! You policemen are a big joke! I hope you enjoy this clean up that I have done because I will always clean up my act wink wink. This hint of a clue will help you catch the stealer of soul; plain old stupid always a joke why not give up oh wait your a stupid old chained up dog!

-Yours truly,

SS" The policemen read my note. I hid my smile.

"Chained up dog? Is SS trying to pull a joke on us?" The reporter ask.

"SS is a joke!" A student screamed.

"He shouldn't be killing in the dark if he is that much of a wuss!"

I only smiled to myself. I looked at everyone obviously filled with blood lust now, but I looked away before Katie even got a glimpse of my eyes.

"Students! This is the activity for today; find out what "Plain old stupid always a joke why not give up oh wait your a stupid chained up dog" means!" Chiron shouted over everyone.

We all settled down before thinking. I laughed to myself before speaking up obviously being the only one able to answer these riddles everyday; "Chained up dog is obviously a worker bound to work for the man." I said.

"Of course Travis would know. He is the King of Pranks and Jack Ripper Jr.!" Everyone started exclaiming. I sighed looking away waiting for this day to end.

**Ookami being Lazy and stuff... (Scene Transition tooooooooo 5:40 P.M)**

I looked at the ceiling. I sighed breathing in the air while keeping the case file book to my chest, "So bored." I complained. I rolled over to my side pulling my drawer out and seeing my knives, "Hello babies." I smiled.

I pulled out my butcher knife and sniffed it. It still smelled like the Type B Blood type girl. I made a disgust face before reaching for my coat.

"Time to go kill a police men," I whispered. I picked up my coat and saw the filer. I picked it up and looked out my window seeing the nearby park and small figures slowly approaching to a certain destination. I clutched my teeth and crumpled up the filer.

"Screw it! I gotta kill time!" I shouted grabbing my coat and knives.

Katie's P.O.V

I walked up to the park seeing Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Nico, Silena, and a lot of other people here. I smiled at them since we're all ready to be on the track team.

"Percy, I thought you wanted to be on the softball team or even more realistic like the swim team?" I questioned.

"Annabeth forced me here." He muttered.

I looked at everyone and saw almost all the familiar faces I wanted to see, but one of them was missing. I frowned, "Who saw Travis Stoll after school?"

"He leaves quickly all the time so it was like a raccoon running off after being caught stealing." Nico laughed.

"Very funny Di Angelo." A voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw him standing there with a bored expression.

"Travis!" I exclaimed smiling.

**Crappy I know, but I'm tired Ice coffee + ADHD Ookami= TIRED ADHD Ookami!**

**P.S YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON YOUTUBE! JUST CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK!**

**REV****IEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEOCND UPDATE FOR THE DAY WOO! I AM INVINCIBLE! JOKING XDD**

**Sugoi: HURRY UP! I WANNA PLAY THE KINECT!**

**Ookami: Shut your yaps and do the disclaimer -shootings is heard-**

**Sugoi: Akuma! Get me my bat!**

**-Akuma walks in with a bat and sighs loudly before speaking- Akuma: Ookami doesn't own anything except the idea no wait Ookami doesn't own the idea either cause its from Jack the Ripper!**

**Travis's P.O.V**

I looked up and saw the hard working people. They were all tired and sweaty, but I wasn't. Yes I did run, but I was use to it.

"That was great! Travis you're a excellent runner where did you learn how to run like that!" Katie exclaimed smiling.

I shrugged while surpassing a upcoming smile, "You learn how to chase after your dreams." I spoke softly.

"So does that mean you're joining us?" Percy asked.

I shrugged, "I only came here to check out whats going on. I don't really expect myself to join this club since I'm the new loner of the school." I explained while looking at the slowly falling sun.

"Just come join us Travis!" Annabeth and Silena whined. I looked back in complete shock at what I was hearing, "Come one! We haven't heard from you in a while and this is like the only time you talk!"

"My voice shouldn't be heard, it'll only cause pain." I spoke.

"What pain?" Clarisse asked. I looked at her and smiled softly.

"You wouldn't know," I sighed before turning to where my apartment was directed at, "I'll be off first." I called out walking away.

"Uhh If you still want to be part of this team then just meet me in the student council meeting tomorrow." Katie shouted.

I gave a thumbs up while walking away. I picked up my trench coat I left on a abandon van. I walked a far enough distance away from everyone before pulling out a butcher knife.

"If only my brother was here." I spoke softly while thinking back about that horrifying moment of life

I put on my sun glasses and hood hiding my eyes and hair. I slowly approached the police station and looked for my victim.

"Hey Thalia, I'm going to go into the break room just for a few minutes arite? Stay right here and don't let anyone come close." I heard a voice.

"Alright Skylar." A girl's voice spoke up. That voice sounded strangely familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"You know I love you little sis and with that killer on the loose I just don't want to lose you." The older voice explained.

"And I love you too big bro, but just get into the break room." The girl's voice laughed. I heard door slamming and the girl's giggling subsided into whistling.

I smiled to myself while ripping out the electrical cord I ''somehow'' found. I heard a sudden gasp, and this was how it all starts.

I twirled the cutting knife in my hand before breaking the glass with my butcher knife. I climbed in quickly while moving along the shadows. I looked about the corner and saw her body moving frantically.

"Skylar hurry up," she mummer under her breath, "this place is starting to creep me out and how do you not notice this!" she exclaimed in a whisper voice.

I stepped out of the shadows and only let the moonlight hit my smiled and knife. She seemed to notice my figure by the time I even set foot. She backed away,

"You're Soul Stealer aren't you?" she asked in a confident voice, but she was shaking I could see it.

I only nodded before running at her. She side stepped to the wall and I missed her by an inch, "I don't know why you are here and why my brother is so dimwit to not hear this, but please don't do anything." she pleaded.

I saw her in the moonlight and I realize she was Thalia Grace from my class. _My class..._ Flashes of everyone smiling at me and even trying to cheer me up went in my head.

I shook it off and ran at her. This time I had her by pinning her against the wall quickly and silently. I slammed my butcher knife on the wall between the door keeping the door latched.

"Please.." she silently whispered, but her whisper sounded like a sob.

I traced my knife along her skin with every passing trace I would pierce my blade into her skin. I felt her blood drip onto my arm and that just made me smile.

"Skylar.." she whispered into my ear. I heard banging against the door along with shouts.

"Thalia! If this is a prank this isn't cool!" The man's voice shouted. He kept banging, or slamming himself against the door to get my butcher knife off. I cursed and stabbed her in the hand, but it wasn't even close to fatal.

I dipped my finger in her blood before writing on the wall next to her 'SS Idle'. I looked back at her once I finished writing it. I smiled still hiding my eyes and licked the blood off my finger.

"Tasty." I mouthed before staggering off grabbing my butcher knife and jumping out the window. I ran into the shadows hiding to watch the scene.

"Thalia!" The man named Skylar finally broke the door. He looked at Thalia with concern and held her close to his body, "Rei! Get the ambulance now!"

From where I could see, Thalia pointed at my direction. I hid in the shadows pretty well that Skylar didn't even notice. I stayed hidden before leaving the scene at the strike of midnight.

I ran to my apartment unlocking it. I looked at myself in the mirror and realize I was a complete mess. I sighed softly before looking at the last and recent photo of my late brother, Connor.

"What should I do?"

"_Quit the act! Join the running team! You love your friends and most of all you love Katie!" _His image practically screamed at me.

"What if I don't want to stop the act!" I shouted facing him.

"_Then you can't let go for what happened to me." _ He whispered before vanishing from my head. I sighed leaning against my dresser.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered writing a note. I tried my best not to write like Soul Stealer and it worked a little, but not much.

**Crappy I Know, but I was beginning to get ADHD since I tried writing this xD so yea...REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW A NEW GENERATION FOR A NEW CHAPTER (I WANNA SEE WHO WILL ACTUALLY DO IT)**

**-Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi CST at the moment so this isn't a important author's note that this is going to be short and the chapter might be short who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Travis's P.O.V

I looked out the window as rain fell. It was like the sky was crying for some reason, "If I were to change time, would life be different?" I whispered touching the cold glass.

"_Yes it would!"_ A scream came. I turned around quickly and saw my brother with a chain connected to his heart and it linked to mine.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"_Things happen for a reason Travis! I'm dead, but you can't let go of me! Look at us we are inseparable now! Just let go of me!" Connor shouted._

"I don't want to let go of my brother!" I shouted looking at him.

Connor's soul walked towards my dresser and chain made a crack. I flinched at the sound and saw him pick up a picture of when we were younger and with Katie, _"If you let go of Katie, then you can let go of me Travis Stoll."_ He spoke.

"Well cause she wasn't family! I want you back, Connor! We are the Stoll brothers and always been since our parents left us!" I shouted.

"_..Then I left you for a perfectly good reason,_" Connor whispered walking over to me. The distance between the chain came closer until we were just a few feet apart, _"..I left because I was protecting another part of your heart. If that part were to die then you would have been nothing, but a home schooled lonely boy waiting for a miracle to happen. I've saved you." _Connor spoke.

"I don't care for a miracle! All I want is to have my family back! Everything back! And especially nothing to do with tall of this shit going on!" I exclaimed punching the wall.

"_Nothing can go your way! You aren't a son of a god!"_ Connor shouted.

I looked at him with a mad look I usually get when I smell the scent of blood. I quickly marched up to my drawer and pulled out the drawer full of wallets or purses along with my trench coat. I pulled out my cutting knife, "Really! I can make it go my way!" I shouted pulling out my cutting knife and slamming the drawer shut.

"_What are you doing! Travis put it down!"_ Connor exclaimed desperately trying to pull me away from the knife that was the final decision of my choice.

"This is how I'm going to end this era! This is how I'm going to be with you!" I exclaimed feeling crazed, "I just hate this god damn world!" I exclaimed stabbing my hand.

"_Stop it!"_

"Suicide attempt is the only way..the only way," I whispered leaning my head agianst the cold glass window before pulling the knife from my hand and into my forearm, "only way to leave this god damn world!"

"Travis!" A scream came. I looked up feeling drowsy and the sounds of chain was gone.

"Katie." I whispered while feeling light headed all of a sudden. She ran to me and held my arm. Her hand gripped onto the knife handle shakily before pulling it out slowly the sound of flesh and blood following along.

"W-What happened!" She exclaimed, but the nervous in her voice can be heard.

"I'm tired," I replied looking at her. For some reason my heart started to beat rapidly that I just thought it was the adrenaline of the blood rushing out of my body, "can you kill me?" I asked.

"I can't do that to you!" She shouted helping me to my feet. I leaned against her feeling my breathing starting thicken.

"Please?" I asked. She started to try carrying me outside into the hallway. I can feel her struggle to keep to her feet so I tried my best to help her out, but all the blood rushing out was making me dazed.

"No," she replied thumping me on my forehead playfully. I closed my eyes, my breathing becoming more fast pace. "Someone help!" she screamed.

With my strange high senses, I felt foot tapping everywhere in the apartment building. My neighbors coming out whispering some even called the ambulance as Katie slid to the ground with me leaning against her.

"What happened to Mr. Stoll!" My neighbor, Bret Charles, asked.

"He was committing suicide!" Katie cried by my side. For some odd reason my heart ached to see her cry. I was about to raise my other hand up until I froze.

"Don't let anyone go into my apartment, Charles." I whispered before blanking out completely.

"_Hehe Travis that tickles!"A seven year old girl giggled._

"_Connor attack!" A little boy with curly hair laughed while straddling the seven year old by the hips and tickling her. The other boy, who looked exactly like the other laughed._

"_Travis just get off her!" The other boy laughed._

"_No thank you sir! She is to cute to let go!" The boy, Travis, laughed while hugging the girl below him._

_The girl blushed badly, but giggling to much, "Aww your cute also Travy!" The girl giggled her face red._

"_Katie likes me better then you Connor!" Travis laughed while snuggling up against Katie._

"_Travis and Katie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Connor laughed while pointing at the little kids. Travis stuck his tongue out at his brother._

"_At least I can get a girl to like me!" Travis laughed._

_Katie was only giggling between the brothers while secretly holding Travis's hand between them and moving closer._

_It was true these kids did act mature for their age even understanding a bit about couples and love like that. Even though they were all seven, they understood completely._

"_Katie, we have to go!" Katie's father shouted while walking and talking with his friends; Travis and Connor's step dad._

"_Alright daddy!" Katie shouted back and turned back to the brother's with a frown._

"_We'll see you tomorrow?" Connor asked a little disappointed._

"_Of course you would dummy!" Katie giggled before giving him a hug. Connor laughed before turning to see Katie giving Travis a hug and quick peck on the cheek, "Bye Connor! Bye Travis!" Katie giggled before running over to her dad._

_The scene was completely happy until it all changed into a dark alley with a killer. He had this crazed look on his face with a soulless eyes._

"_You killed my brother!" The man shouted while piercing a butcher knife into his victim's stomach. She fell to the ground and he dropped to his knees with his butcher knife cutting off her ankle._

"_Please stop!" She screamed._

_The man stabbed the girl's chest dragging the knife down cutting her open. The man seemed satisfied at the sight before grabbing a pile of her blood and writing on the wall, 'SS D.O'_

"_Goodbye Katie. From Soul Stealer, or better yet Travis Travy Stoll." Travis whispered before piercing his own heart._

"Katie!" I exclaimed waking up panting. I sat up on the hospital bench panting and covered in sweat. I looked at my hand and saw bandages on my left hand to the forearm.

I held onto my heart and saw Katie resting against a chair. I put a hand to my forehead panting, _I'm finally going to lose it soon...I'll kill her eventually..I have this feeling to protect her.._

"_Cause you love her~ Travis and Katie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Connor laughed appearing beside Katie with chain still linking us together.

I shook my head, but our feelings are being argued against each other that I'm confused on it. I shooed him away before staring at Katie.

"Why are you always in my head, Gardner." I spoke softly before tapping her on the nose. She started to toss around before waking up. Still the same.

"Travis!" She shouted after realizing what happened. She hugged me tightly like she dind't want to let go and all I could do is feel the blood flow in her body.

…_...Being able to remember the past..it makes me wanna protect her from my other side...why now all of a sudden?_ I thought while seeing Connor sitting beside her.

"Katie," I whispered. I gripped onto her shirt when she looked at me. I looked away from her eyes knowing I would fall for them and break my mask to reverting to my low life self, "..I'll join the track team only for you." I whispered.

_And to put Soul Stealer back in its cage...SS Idle..._

**Whoa! Travis is putting SS Idle! This is going to be so sweet that Travis and Katie going to be together! Is Travis going to let go of Connor? Tune in Next time!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	6. Chapter 6

…**...CST...Headache...Do not Disturb, but I do love some reviews though x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Travis's P.O.V

"Ow! Thats my muscle!" I screamed while Percy and Nico were pulling on my leg. I fell my head back on the grass putting my arm over my eyes. _..I haven't smelled blood for two wholes days now..._

"Travis just rest okay? You worked to hard after just losing to much blood that day," Katie spoke putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, "alright boys leave him be for now we'll be back after a short jog to the park and back." Katie called out before getting up.

I sighed against my arm while moving my arm a bit so I can get a glimpse of the sun, but instead I was greeted by a smiling Connor, _"Oh, so now you follow my advice, but when I tell you things you don't listen?"_ he questioned with a smirk.

"What do you want.." I whispered.

"_I just wanted to see how your holding up. Three whole days without killing and yet you are still keeping your sanity."_ He replied taking a seat next to me the chain making a sound.

"I'm doing alright...I just can't take it anymore. Being able to keep my sanity is hard, but I'm only doing this for Katie's sake...I had this dream.." I replied clenching my hair.

"_I know about your dream. We're still connected that I feel and see everything you feel or see."_ Connor replied looking at the sun with his transparent eyes.

"Then if I saw a nice ass you'll see it?" I questioned in curiosity my eyes being covered by my arm.

"_Most likely. But I doubt you'll look at any nice asses besides Katie's." _Connor laughed.

I blushed faintly, but kept my mask up. I scoffed at his remark, "I'm only protecting her from my cold insanity. I'll eventually get to her when I feel satisfied." I lied.

"_Say whatever you want Travis, but I know what you feel about her. Oh and stop pretending that your leg hurts cause that ain't nice for making them do all the work." _He demanded before everyone else came.

I sat up with my elbows supporting me and looking at the spot where he sat. I smiled faintly behind my mask before everyone else came panting, "You rested?" Katie panted out.

"Yea.." I whispered getting up.

"Skylar! I said I'm fine! You can go to work now!" A shout came from the far east. I turned my head and saw, Thalia Grace. My heart raced at her knowing that she just came out of the hospital with a hand injury from Soul Stealer.

"Can you blame a brother for worrying about his baby sister?" The man, Skylar Grace, asked while walking up the hill.

"First off, I'm almost like your twin sister meaning I'm not that young to your age! Second of all, Aren't you suppose to be at work!" Thalia shouted.

"Meh! Just give your brother a hug before I leave!" Skylar laughed pulling Thalia into a meaningful hug. Thalia wrapped her arms around Skylar and smiled also.

"Idiot..just get to work." Thalia giggled thumping her brother on the forehead. Skylar just waved it off before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He waved goodbye before walking to his car. Thalia stood there shaking her head.

"Thalia!" Silena and Annabeth screamed running over to her. They tackled her into a bear hug while asking so much questions.

"What happened!"

"Omg, what happened to your hand!"

"Why were you gone!"

"Are you having an incest relationship with your own brother!"

"Sick. Stabbed. Sick once more. Hell no!" Thalia replied to all the questions.

"How did you get stabbed?" Katie asked picking up her water bottle.

"..Soul Stealer. He got into the police station after cutting off the wire," Thalia responded. I heard her gulp and my sanity was slowly starting to break, "..I was close to death, but he stopped when my brother started slamming himself against the door.." she replied.

"Thalia!" Silena screamed hugging Thalia with a more crushing hug. I looked away pale white while shaking. All I could think about is getting out of here at this moment.

"Are you alright Travis?" Nico asked.

I nodded while putting a hand to my mouth, "I-I just felt like throwing up a little. I'm utterly displeased with Soul Stealer and his gruesome crimes." I lied with a smile.

"Oh..its alright just make sure Thalia keeps her hand wrapped up." Percy laughed.

"Hey Thalia, I know this won't jealous Percy or anything, but is Soul Stealer hot?" Annabeth asked while leaning up against Thalia with a sly smile, "I've heard rumors about him being a hot guy with a crazed blood lust." Annabeth smiled.

"I couldn't see his face, but from the faint look I could glimpse at him..to admit to a person who was going to kill me..he looked kinda cute." she admitted.

"Oh! Now I wanna actually get a glimpse of Soul Stealer!" Silena and Annabeth giggled.

I clenched my injured hand tight while shaking visibly. My sanity was breaking apart slowly at the mention of Soul Stealer. _Crack!_ There goes another piece.

"Look! Now hes pale!" Nico pointed out pointing his accusing finger. I pushed it aside before standing up shakily.

"I-I'm going to take a small jog!" I exclaimed before sprinting away. I started panting quickly on how close I lost my sanity.

"_Tsk Tsk,"_ I heard a small whisper. I turned my head and saw Connor running beside me and the chain being smaller, but still making a sound, _"Losing your sanity just for hearing your name?"_ he asked.

"Her blood was still in my mouth.." I replied still running. I felt my mouth start to water, but I shook it off trying to forget it.

"_You're completely useless without me.."_ Connor commented before disappearing. I looked up and saw I already arrived at the same place as the others. I hunched over before standing up.

"You okay?" Katie asked me.

"Of course I am..just not used to hearing Soul Stealer's name often." I replied. _Crack!_ Another part of my sanity broke off. I can feel SS start to come out.

"Oh then man! You have not seen the news! He is all over it and it shows some of the photots it is so cool!" Percy exclaimed fist bumping Nico.

"Oh have you seen the one with the nude girl and she was cut off completely!" Nico asked with a excitement.

"Yea! It was so gruesome!" Percy exclaimed.

I put a hand to my eye and stared at them before cracking again, "Shut up!" I exclaimed panting trying to keep my sanity.

"Damn..alright man if it disturbs you that much." Percy backed off. I nodded while keeping my hand to my face keeping up my half broken mask.

"I'm going first! I'll see you all tomorrow!" I shouted picking up my things and running to my apartment building.

"And here I thought he was changing." Silena pouted.

I ran into my apartment building throwing my bag across the messy apartment. I looked at my own apartment before grabbing a box. I locked my door and started going through my drawer.

"Damn it." I cursed stuffing all the purses, , and wallets into the box. I put a plastic cover over them before pulling my trench coat and jacket along with my gloves out stuffing it into the box. I ran to my other drawer pulling out a covered cloth.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Hydra.." I whispered to my knives. I placed the knife covered in cloth on top of my trench coat before closing the box.

I opened my closet and removed all the junk from it. I opened the secret latch I kept all of Connor's stuff in and placed the box beside all of it. I shut my eyes before closing the latch completely along with duct tape.

"Soul Stealer...no..Travy." I spoke before getting up and cleaning up my apartment completely that it was spotless.

"_...I'm proud of you Travis.."_ Connor whispered sitting on the bed watching Travis clean his old clothes that still fit him. Connor had this ghostly smile before disappearing.

**Whoaaa! New Travis coming! This is going to be a confusing turn of event, but will Travis turn his back completely, or will he go for it just one more time? How about Traite?**

**REVIEW REVIEW Review Review Review REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	7. Chapter 7

**CST finally over bitches! Take that district I succeed in not going insane and not losing my sanity in writing! :D oh wait...I already lost my sanity when I wrote I'm a Mute...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Travis's P.O.V

"_No news on Soul Stealer at all, Nicholas. All I could imagine is him just sitting there watching this news broadcast taunting me at my failure, but then again I'm glad that no more gruesome activities have occurred during these pass months._" Skylar Grace explained on tv.

Chiron turned off the television in homeroom before turning to face us with a stern look. I leaned my head against my palm bored, "As you of all heard just now Soul Stealer has went idle and never committed a crime in over two months." he explained.

Everyone started to cheer. All I did was just smile and grin at the news yet something was banging against my rib cage wanting to come out, "He is finally gone!" Someone randomly exclaimed.

"Newspaper news!" Annabeth exclaimed jumping up smiling, "Students feeling about S.S Idle!" she shouted feeling proud of herself. Everyone started whispering joyfully.

"I could finally walk on the streets without thinking about Soul Stealer!" A girl exclaimed. The girls all started to squeal happily while I just rolled my eyes carelessly.

"Maybe Travis will finally begin acting like himself again!" Percy laughed sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and snapped grinning.

All of a sudden Percy's desk collapsed and a picture of Annabeth dropped in front of him. It was one of those photo-shop copies I mastered a long time ago with Annabeth's head on a model. Percy started turning red.

I made a fake gun making a popping sound, "You just got prank, Perseus Jackson." I laughed while leaning back on my chair.

"W-What! S-S-Since how did what!" Percy shouted confused. I smiled devilishly biting the end of my pen while holding back a laugh.

"Never underestimate the Joker." I laughed going under a new alias. He only glared at me while not looking in front of him. I snapped once more and a bucket of water fell on him.

"How is that possible!" He exclaimed spitting water at the ground.

"Its called being a magician Perseus. Maybe getting your head out of the water will teach you how to be the ultimate prankster just like me." I smiled. The bell rang and I immediately got up running from Percy.

"Travis Stoll!" Percy exclaimed. I looked back and saw him slipping at every turn that it made me laugh loudly.

"I'm the gingerbread man!" I exclaimed while running. I jumped down the stairs while running pass some people quickly. I slipped into a corner and got into my next class.

Everyone stopped talking once I got in. I told them to be silent while Percy ran by the classroom. I fell to the ground tired and laughing at Percy. They shrugged going back to their conversation.

"Nice one, Travis." I heard a small talk. I opened my teary eyes from laughing and saw a smiling Katie right there. I waved.

"Oh you know, messing with a Seaweed Brain is so funny." I smiled standing up. Katie held her books up to her while smiling.

"That was kinda nice." She whispered. I looked at her bewildered and confused.

"Nice seeing someone get hurt and embarrass? I didn't know you enjoy seeing that." I smiled and chuckled at bit at her flustered face.

"N-No! I mean u-umm having the old Travis back and not the one that avoided..._me.._" Katie whispered the last part. I blushed my facade mask broken.

"Well I guess I'm finally over _his_ death. And pranking Percy is something I missed so badly." I lied while smiling one of the most believable fake smile.

Katie gripped onto her books more tightly and opened her mouth, "T-Travis I-I u-um.." Katie stopped when the bell rang, "A-After C-Class!" she exclaimed fast walking to her desk.

I tilted my head confused on her action before taking my own seat. I leaned against it and bit on my pen once more as it was a habit of mine, "Okay?"

Time went by fast for school. Katie tried to avoid me, but when I would catch her she would just immediately blush like hell. I tried to wave it off, but my heart was racing at that point.

"Hey Travis!" Nico shouted while catching up to me. I turned my head at him during our running practice and he was smiling, "saw you checking out Katie during lunch today." he taunted.

"W-What!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"Oh! You do like her! Percy owes me ten bucks man!" Nico shouted happily while jumping running. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at our base and saw Katie. My heart leaped.

"Stop checking her out!" Percy shouted passing me. I rolled my eyes before catching up.

I was smiling big until I saw Connor. The chain to my heart pulled and I felt heart burn immediately, "I-I'll catch up!" I exclaimed grabbing my heart.

"You alright man?" Percy and Nico asked stopping beside me.

"Y-Yea just feeling a bit of heartache." I explained while clenching my chest. Percy and Nico nodded before running back. I backed up a few feet staring at him.

He glared at me with a ghostly glare, _"Why aren't you letting go!"_ He shouted while disappearing and reappearing a couple of feet away that the chain will tug at my heart.

"I just can't!" I shouted running towards him lessening my heartache.

"_You have to let go of me! You're having a wonderful life right now Travis and you are back to normal!"_ Connor shouted pulling at the chain.

I grunted in pain while clenching my heart, "S-Stop it!" I shouted in pain.

"_Then let go!"_ He shouted pulling harder on the chain. I shouted in pain that I removed my t-shirt leaving myself in denim shorts and sneakers.

"I-I can't! Its to hard just to let go of you Connor! Your my brother!" I shouted.

He grunted in response before disappearing. I sighed in relief before collapsing onto the grass my heart racing at three hundred miles per hour, "What happened to our bond?" I whispered.

I got up after a few minutes and putting my shirt tucked into my back pocket so it would be dangling from behind me like a tail. I started jogging back to the group.

"You alright?" Katie asked immediately, "I noticed Percy and Nico coming back before you and that isn't like you." she explained.

I waved it off, "Heart pain thats all." I replied.

"Oh," she whispered looking down before opening her mouth and looking up smiling, "that concludes that practice for today. Meet here some time tomorrow." she spoke.

"Alright." We agreed.

Everyone left already. Annabeth with Percy and the others just following Nico out of boredom and knowing it would of irritated his dad. It was only Katie and me left.

Katie turned around after packing her things and ran into me, "Oh! Travis you still here?" she asked turning flustered.

I nodded blushing myself, "Just wanted to walk you home. Who knows if he is still out there." I replied.

"Thats sweet of you," she giggled before walking beside me. I took her bag carrying it for her and she blushed smiling, "acting like a gentlemen now are we?" she asked.

I shrugged, "You can always try new things." I laughed while we walked together.

While we walked to her house talking about the pass and recollecting about each other, all I wanted to do was kiss her right now after all these years. She smiled at me before grabbing my hand all of sudden.

I blushed, "Oh remember? I would usually hold your hand when we were kids and now your embarrass?" she taunted.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You wish. The Joker is never embarrass." I spoke with pride. She laughed at me before leaning against my shoulder.

"Sometimes you can act so stupid during serious moments," she smiled faintly before her house came into view, "oh I can walk myself from here. Thank you again, Travis." she said taking her bag from my shoulder.

I nodded smiling at her. She waved goodbye and she walked off. I stood in the exact same spot watching her walk home. I smiled.

"See you tomorrow Travis!" she yelled. I looked up and saw her at her front door. I waved goodbye until my ADHD snapped and Connor's words came back to me.

"Wait Katie!" I shouted. I ran over to her almost literally running into her, but caught myself trapping her between my arms and the distance between us were close, "you wanna go somewhere on Saturday?" I asked.

"L-Like a d-d-d-date?" she stuttered. I nodded slowly smiling.

"So do you?" I asked in a faint voice.

"Y-yea." she stammered smiling and blushing furiously also. I smiled and leaned closer to her almost closing the gap between us until-

"Yo! Stoll get away from my daughter unless you wanna be in back of a cops car!" Her father shouted opening the door. I jumped back scared to my wits.

"S-Sorry sir! I'll see you tomorrow at school K-Katie!" I shouted running to my apartment with my bag close to me.

**O_O DATE ALREADY! HE WORKS FAST AND I ONLY MADE HIM GOOD LAST CHAPTER! HOW IS THIS DATE GOING TO TURN OUT! WILL CONNOR MAKE IT MORE DIFFICULT FOR HIM!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-OOKAMI**


	8. Chapter 8

**For some odd reason I haven't been in a writing mood . Can you readers help me! Send some ideas or reviews! I need the inspiration and if you do help I'll make a updating marathon this week! So please help with the inspiration so I can get my writing spirit up!**

**YOU'LL ALSO GET YOUR FAVORITE STORIES UPDATED :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SADLY!**

**WARNING: WILL BE CRAPPY!**

Travis's P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my orange tie before grabbing some gel and putting my hair into a mini fohawk. I smiled at myself almost like a small grin, "Damn I look smooth." I smiled.

Connor appeared in the corner of the mirror yanking on the chain and making me lose my breathing, _"Let go of me."_ He whispered with soulless eyes.

I didn't turn around to look at him even though I was losing air slowly, "I just can't. Not yet." I whispered.

"_Its been years! You have to move on, Travis! You just can't keep me locked on this world until you can finally get over it when you're dead!"_ He shouted.

I slammed my fist against the wall making a thud, "Connor you just don't get it! I'm alone in this world with no bloody relative!" I exclaimed yanking at the chain causing Connor to vaporized.

I sighed in relief that my lungs could breath. I sighed deeply and heard the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door, "Hey." Katie greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I was going to pick you up." I smiled at her while letting her inside. She just shrugged like it didn't matter.

"My dad was going to kill you after last time so I decided to save your butt and come over here." She giggled.

I fell to my knees as a joke while putting my hands against each other with my head bow, "Oh thank you all mighty Katie Gardner." I praised

She giggled while patting my head, " It is a pleasure helping you my loyal servants." Katie smiled. I got up with a grin while leaning closer to her.

I had a minty gum in my mouth after my mouth started to bleed from who knows why, "I'm your loyal servant now? Then madam can this loyal servant take your v-" I stopped there leaning more close that our lips brushed against each other.

"W-What?" She whispered blushing like hell. I grinned at my satisfaction.

"Your vehicle for a spin of course. Noo you did not think of something perverted huh Gardner?" O questioned while pulling away.

"What! N-No! I'm the school president a-after all!" She exclaimed while looking away trembling. I held her from behind.

"I'm joking, but seriously lets get going?" I asked while keeping her warm.

"Y-Y-Y-Yea!" She exclaimed still red.

I smiled and we both exited my apartment after I grabbed my jacket and keys. I took her hand and led her to her own car, "Just like old times huh?" I asked.

She nodded quickly, "Yea! Just like old times.." she spoke sadly. I knew she was thinking about Connor being gone, but I let it slide not wanting him to appear.

"Hear you go, Ms. Katie Gardner. Your loyal servant won't be driving, but you will." I smiled before jumping over the Mercedes SLK hood. I got into the passenger seat and leaned back smiling.

"And the old less romantic Travis returns." Katie rolled her eyes and giggled before starting up her car.

"Oh so you do want me to crash your car?" I asked while putting on the radio. I took out my radio Ipod connecter and placed it in. I started to play ''Do you Know'' by Enrique Iglesias.

"You like this?" Katie asked a bit shocked.

"Eh I just found the Ipod on the ground, and me being the jacker and Joker I am took it." I lied. I actually found it in one of my victim's purses.

Katie smacked me slightly while driving to the pier, "Bad Travis! Should of turned it into the police or someone!" She exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry that it was at midnight during the S.S era." I rolled my eyes while leaning against the window. She giggled.

"I guess thats a acceptable excuse." She spoke. I just looked at the passing buildings, but one caught my eye so much.

"Hey stop the car and pull over there." I pointed at the mini lake over at the right. Katie did and I got out of the car feeling the slight breeze.

"Whoa this is a beautiful sight," Katie spoke getting out of the car. She closed the door and I leaned against the hood practically sitting on it. She sat next to me, "you still have that habit of looking into the sky?"

"Of course. That is why I go star gazing still just at midnight." I smiled while looking at the sunset.

"Can I ask you something Travis? Its been bugging me lately actually," Katie spoke softly, but she placed her hand on top of mine, I looked at her nodding, "Do you dislike me for what happened to.." she stopped choking on her words.

I gripped onto her hand, "Connor?..I can never hate you Katie and thats a damn fact that will never change you got that? I just haven't gotten over him." I whispered.

She smiled ghostly, "Why not? Its been three or four years since he died.." she whispered.

I shrugged before looking at the sky, "Its just to hard to explain why I haven't gotten over him. Maybe I need more help then I suspected," I spoke softly smiling, "lets forget that and have fun on this date?" I asked.

"Y-Yea!" she stammered.

I took her hand and led her to the mini garden beside the lake. She gasped in amazement and took off away from me, "Hey!" I laughed.

"You gotta catch me!" she exclaimed while running further.

I laughed, but before I could take off I felt the chain pull, _"How hard is it to explain!"_ Connor shouted.

I looked at him with a faint smile, "I'm sorry! But please I just can't alright Connor! Letting you go will be so tough that I might commit suicide!"

"_What was that! I didn't quite hear you!"_ Connor exclaimed pulling on the chain harder then my lungs closed up and I was feeling heart burn.

"I might commit suicide!" I exclaimed while pounding against my chest for this hell to end. I fell forward closing the chain to pull pressure more.

Connor got down and tied the chain around my neck, _"Travis if you don't let me go I'll become more of a violent spirit that I might harm you!_" Connor tried explaining, but I didn't listen to him.

"Travis!" Katie exclaimed coming back. I looked up at Connor and saw him look back at Katie. Connor finally let go of me and I looked back at Katie, who seemed nervous.

_Worst date ever!_ I exclaimed in my head. The chain disappeared after I felt a sign of less pressure on my heart. I looked at Katie before getting up and running towards her giving her a big hug to reassure her.

"That was Connor! I know that was Connor! What is going on Travis tell me the truth!" Katie shouted.

My grip on her tighten and my breathing slowed down along with my heart rate. I leaned my head against her neck tightly not wanting to say anything, but I had to say something, "I'm sorry Katie, but I can't..just not yet." I whispered before pressing a pressure point that would leave some of my living victims to lose memory of the pass few hours.

"I'll tell you everything once I'm satisfied with what I became.._a killer_." I whispered to her limped passed out body. I kept her close to my body not wanting her to disappear like Connor.

**Crappy I know! Connor ruined the date by revealing himself! And Yes the only reason why Connor talks to Travis in his apartment most of the time because people could see him. Yes during the park scene people saw him, but thought they were saying a picture hologram since they are stupid :P**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (REMEMBER I NEED INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES TO BE UPDATED!)**

**-OOKAMI**


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Story of the Weekand Yes it is Soul Stealers! Ouch I left you at a cliff hanger, but oh well lets see if my brain will work at the moment and I'm doubting it will! Haha . Anyways lets go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**P.S: My wrist are starting to lock up Idk if a third story of the week updation is coming up!**

Travis's P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap at the moment, but I didn't care. I haven't left my apartment after my date with Katie which was five days ago.

I rubbed my face feelings exhausted from lack of sleep, "Connor." I called out.

Nothing, but silence from his end. I looked up and saw him in the reflection of the mirror and all I could do is stare at him with a faint glare. I turned around with red, bloodshot eyes and just glared at him.

"_If all your going to do is stare at a ghost then why not go back to school. You know the place where you can talk to people instead of your dead brother. Yea thats where sane people like Katie goes to." _He remarked.

"I would be sane right now if you haven't done anything on that day! I would have been the same quiet guy I was before that!" I shouted grabbing a baseball I had laying around and threw it out him only for it to hit the wall.

"_To other sane people and your neighbors, you just sound like your shouting at yourself since you are the only one that can see me. We are linked together STILL!" _Connor shouted tugging on the chain and it caught my heart and lungs.

I gripped onto my shirt wanting it off immediately, "Why are you like this?.." I whispered feeling my breathing stop.

He lowered down the chain letting me breath finally and he had this sorrowful look, _"Its because I'm stuck on this world with you. I can't go anywhere except stay with you because you can never let me go and all I want is for you to move on."_ He explained.

"Connor..." I whispered standing up with some tears in my eyes. Even though I haven't realized it, but I caused my brother pain mentally just like he is to me, but physically. I sighed and looked at him, "I didn't know I-" I was cut off with a knock.

"_Of course you didn't know. All you could do is think bout yourself..._" Connor whispered before vanishing. I felt weight lift off my heart.

I hesitated from moving, but I turned around and opened the door. I looked up and saw Nico along with Annabeth with some textbooks and notes, "Hey." They greeted.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"We have all the things you need to complete when you get to school, Travis." Annabeth replied.

"Why do you look tired?" Nico asked bluntly. I glared at him, but it just stung really badly that I covered my eyes.

"Couldn't sleep throughout this whole week, " I replied harshly before taking the books and just throwing them onto the ground, "Anything else?"

"Yea.." Annabeth looked down shyly, "can we crash here cause right now its raining and we don't wanna walk home in this harsh weather." she explained.

"Whatever." I spoke letting them in. Annabeth removed her coat and placed it over a chair I had for my desk while Nico just threw his stuff down.

"Whoa man! What happened here its like you went on a rampage in here!" Nico exclaimed.

"Tch. I don't care, but I'm going to take a warm shower to relieve my stress so I can go to school tomorrow. Don't touch anything." I commanded before walking into the showers.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Nico! What are you doing." I whispered trying to pull Nico away from Travis's closet. He shooed me away and I just punched him hard.

"Look!" He screamed turning around rubbing his back, "Travis is the King of Pranks so he has to have some kind of tricks in here and for all I know we can be on camera right now." Nico responded opening the closet.

"Yea, but Travis told us not to open things and I respect Travis greatly because he likes Katie, who is my best friend." I responded while trying to pull him away.

"Annabeth don't you want to find out how Travis pulls off those awesome pranks! I mean I would want to be able to be the first to anticipate anything." Nico explained. He stuck his head in the closet and immediately pulled his head out, "Gross! Smells like death in there!"

"What? Are you serious, here move." I spoke pushing him out of the way and sticking my head in there and started coughing violently, "Ew!" I screamed.

"Did a animal die in here?" Nico exclaimed. He started to rummage through the stuff while holding his breath. I looked at him from far away catching only the side of his face and saw his face red.

"Nico! Take a breather!" I shouted in worried.

He backed away and let out a breath. His pale normal color was returning and I couldn't help, but giggle. He looked at me with a glare and I just held my hands up laughing.

"Bah." Nico laughed before going through his things. I picked up a cloth and went near Nico. I saw him pick up some sort of string and throwing it aside.

"_In other news, no word from the police department in over a month or so about the SS Idle case. Is it true that SS is gone for good or is it a facade to catch us off guard?"_ I turned around and saw the tv on only at the Channel 7 news.

"The hell." We spoke in unison.

"Hey Annabeth," Nico called out. I turned around and saw he had just found this secret opening. I nodded my head for him to explain, "maybe his things are in here. Come help me." he asked.

"Fine." I sighed while putting the cloth on the bed and holding onto the knob also with him. We both pulled on the door and it opened.

Nico hurriedly ran to it and pulled out a box. I looked at it and it was blank nothing written on it about anything just blank. I looked up and saw Nico with is jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"He has knives in this thing along with a trench coat." Nico stated while pulling it out. He practically pulled everything out and there were several women wallet.

"Is he a cross dresser in secret?" I asked.

"Dede Hitman?" Nico spoke reading a wallet.

"Isn't that one of SS victim?" I asked. Nico nodded while going through all the wallets with every wallet he puts down his face becomes more pale.

"These are all of SS victims." Nico stated.

"No way," I said in disbelief, "how did Travis get a hold of these? Aren't they suppose to be with the cops." I asked.

"If we were to put the pieces together of this clue," Nico whispered and he looked at me. I sighed.

I grabbed the Trench coat smelling it and it did smell like blood, but it was the size of a teenager not a adult. I looked at all the wallets and flahes of the case files from homeroom came in through my head and then there was Travis, the only living person in this house.

"Nico, you don't think that.." I whispered while thinking about all those times Travis hasn't been talking and how SS was active.

"that maybe.." he whispered.

"That I, Travis Stoll, can or is Soul Stealer, the world's best and mysteries serial killer. And did I forget youngest?" A voice whispered in my ear. I felt a cold metal touch my skin and realized one of the knives were gone and more specific; the butcher knife was gone.

**Whoa! Nico and Annabeth found out! How is this turn of event going to affect Travis! Does Katie remember anything! Will Connor finally be released! Will I sto ranting and let you guys just leave or maybe leave a review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	10. Chapter 10

**o_o...I CALL THIS THE SOUL STEALER SONG SONG. LETS GATHER ROUND THE HOUSE AND SING THIS CREEPY SONG. OUR S O U L S T E A L E R S O N G SONG IF YOU DON'T THINK WE CAN SING THIS FASTER THEN YOUR WRONG. Dun Dun Dun...OUR S O U L S T E A L E R S O N G song!**

**HAHAH FUNNY XD**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything**

**WARNING: VERY CRAPPY**

Travis's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight?" Annabeth spoke while sitting on my bed beside Nico tied up. I spun the butcher knife in my hand like a pro without problem, "you are actually Soul Stealer?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think I'm losing my sanity?" I replied while leaning forward and scraping the blade on her skin softly.

"Then why haven't you turned yourself in?" Nico asked.

"If I did then what would be the fun in that? Bringing back Jack the Ripper is just so exciting and it helps me feel less stress bout things." I replied while tracing my finger against Annabeth's skin.

"Is it about Connor?" Annabeth asked. Right on the mark!

I stayed silent. I didn't move an inch and all I could do is stare at the wall to their eyes, but to my eyes Connor was standing right there. I felt my breathing stop.

"Why do you kill? Is it because Connor is gone and you can't move on?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes.." I whispered while staring at the wall.

"Can we report you to the police?" Nico asked bluntly.

"Do you want this knife in your head?" I replied snapping out of my trance and catching my breath, "you can't tell anyone please? Not even Katie knows and I want all this behind me. " I asked.

"Of course don't worry about it Travis." Annabeth promised.

"Thanks Annabeth and since I don't trust you or pale boy there," I spoke up and kicked open my drawers. I pulled out some tracking devices and forcefully put it on their ankles, but they only look like ankle bracelets the ordinary kinds.

"Thanks for being so brutal!" Annabeth and Nico shouted. I rolled my eyes and untied them before placing my knife and everything away back in the box. I pushed Nico aside and placed the box delicately to the floor and closed it.

"If you ever tell anyone about this then I will be having to force kill you in your sleep or out in public which will just get me arrested." I explained.

"Understood!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Good. Now we are on the same page," I smiled before cleaning up and pulling out the books, "so now teach me the lessons." I asked changing the subject quickly.

"I can't believe SS was right under our noses and we never notice the change of behavior!" Annabeth shouted/whispered. I looked at her and she had this smile.

"No interviews. I want that life behind me because I'm trying to accomplish something." I told her.

"I know..I could have been a side kick!" Nico smiled while jumping up and down like a little kid. I rolled my eyes at them for acting so excited with a serial killer in front of them.

"Just shut up and help me with the homework so I could be caught up!" I shouted.

"Fine! But first can you make us hot coca?" Nico asked.

"Fine, but when I get back you better be helping out with my homework!" I exclaimed before going into my kitchen.

Nico's P.O.V

"Annabeth I'm scared." I whispered once Travis left.

"Why?" she whispered back with a questioning look.

"Well for one, we are in a famous serial killers house and he can kill us without a single soul hearing us except when he goes as himself and tells the police." I whispered.

"Well we can't tell anyone." Annabeth replied in a whisper.

"Yes we can," I whispered back, "lets just get Travis to admit it himself right in front of Katie only." I replied in a low voice.

"Now that you mention it," Annabeth spoke up while leaning closer to whisper, "Katie been out of odds yesterday after I brought up her date with Travis. All she could say was 'Connor was Connor was there'." she whispered.

"See! We need to get him to admit it so we can see what happens. I think we are the only living people that know about Travis's secret." I added.

I looked back and saw Travis coming back. I smiled and opened the textbook to the homework page. He gave us the hot coca and I smiled at him.

"So to the homework?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure thing Wise Girl." He smiled.

"_Tell Katie...Make Travis move on...I'm counting on you...Ni...co"_ I heard a whisper. I looked around and took another sip of coca feeling creep

"Something wrong?" Travis asked.

"Um no, but this coca taste kind of funny." I mentioned while drinking the whole thing.

"Yea I agree with him," Annabeth spoke up while taking another sip, "what did you put in here?" she asked.

"The usual. Hot water, coca mix, anesthesia, a drop of my blood, sugar, and whip cream." Travis explained.

"What?" I asked before blacking out. I had my eyes opened a little and saw Annabeth collapsing also with her coca on the table.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, but its for your own good. If you knew Soul Stealer for reals then I would really have to kill you." Travis explained chopping my nerve and all I could do is forget.

After a few hours of being passed out, I woke up. I looked around and saw it wasn't my room, but Travis Stoll's house. I stood up feeling drowsy and loopy, but I saw Annabeth in the bed still.

"What happened?" I asked while looking out the window and it was clearly dark.

"I showed you my collection of police photos of Soul Stealer scenes and both passed out so I tried doing the homework myself." Travis explained not looking up.

"Really? I thought I saw a real knife." I spoke feeling loopy.

"Nah it just looked real thats all dude." he explained.

"Oh." I spoke feeling my eyes drop. _I thought I did see a knife in real life...what was it then?_

"_Please remember! Its an old trick in the book Nico! You gotta help me break this Travis and get my prank loving brother back! Please!" _That same whisper voice was clear and I jumped.

"Hm?" Travis hummed.

"Nothing..I'm going back to sleep." I said really creep out while thinking about that voice and how it wants to break Travis from this. What does this all mean?

**O_o will anyone break Travis! Yes I made them forget because that won't be interesting! Anyways Please I know crappy, but review!**

**Check out profile and poll!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I haven't updated in almost a month and I apologize its just that school and stuff plus the heat x.x Ookami ain't well in the heat. I'm a spring baby :P so yea! Anyways..on with the story ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.**

Travis's P.O.V

"_I can't believe you," _ I heard a whisper. I opened my eyes and saw Connor in the mirror. I stood up and faced him a bit wobbly, _"you were this close to redemption, but you ruined it."_ he explained.

I smiled a bit evilly, "I won't go back anywhere until I get revenge on who murdered you then I'll turn myself in and just rot in jail just like the sick scum I am." I replied sounding more like a psychopath.

"_I can't believe we are blood brothers. I am nothing like you," He_ growled while having himself standing right in the mirror.

"Face it," I smirked while placing a hand on the mirror to the side of his face, "we are just each others reflection, now get lost." I told him before turning around and walking to the bathroom.

I turned on the water to extremely hot to relieve my stiff muscles. Nico and Annabeth left for home last night while I tried studying. They don't know me still, but oh well I need it to stay like that.

I undressed while still looking at the mirror. All I could see I the eyes of Soul Stealer and nothing else. Am I truly turning back into him after these months?

"What is going on?" I whispered stepping into the hot shower and relaxing my tense body. I was finally going to school after one whole week.

"_Nothing will come between us!_" A sentence echoed through my head. I tilted my head up so I can look at the ceiling with dead eyes, "_Travis and Connor are my best friends!"_

"Why are you always in my head, Gardner?" I whispered dipping my head back so the water would hit my hair.

Once my shower was over I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I pulled on my uniform not caring for the word in what I was doing, I walked over to the sink and put some cologne on.

"_You know you want to let me out. I'm your alter ego and you're craving for the oh so delicious red liquid that stays inside the human body." _I heard a demon like voice talk to me. I looked at myself and almost saw another me, but almost like Soul Stealer.

"No I don't." I stated.

"_Stop lying to yourself," _He said with an evil smirk and something appeared in his hand, _"this red liquid is your steroids in life. You're a junkie and you'll always be one!"_

"Stay out of my head!" I shouted glaring at him.

"_I can't," _He replied while shifting forms and turning into my reflection, _"cause I'm you."_

I ran out of the bathroom feeling sick in my smell and my own reflection. Maybe blood is my way to live in this world. Sure, I didn't enjoy it at first, but now I can't get enough of it.

I put on my shoes and jacket along with my bag. I'm not safe in this house at all! I need a place to relax and be able to think out all these issues in my life.

I ran out of my apartment building closing the door shut and tight while running to the stairs. I couldn't take all this insanity ready to break me.

I got out of the building and just ran for the school.

"Why now that my sanity is breaking?" I told myself while recalling Nico and Annabeth reopening all my buried items. Those items are cursed to me, but yet I enjoy it.

"Travis!" Someone exclaimed. I turned my head while running and saw one of my close care takers, Mrs. Aphrodite. Sure she is a bit of an air head, but she took care of me.

I waved while not paying attention and ran into a street light post. "There goes my brain. I muttered falling back. Mrs. Aphrodite saw and ran towards me.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry Travis!" She apologized while helping me up. I felt a bit wobbly, but from pass experience with things thrown at me I think I would live.

I looked at Mrs. Aphrodite. She is a model and I have no clue why she lives in a dump here, maybe he air head side made her? Yes, Mrs. Aphrodite is a gorgeous women and many kids, no matter what age, accent, or even gender!, hits on her.

"Its alright Aphrodite." I smiled while holding my head. She held my hand and I kinda blushed at the contact.

"Are you sure! You hit the pole really hard!" She complained while holding my hand still.

"Yes I am sure," I laughed while smiling a less painful smile, "see? I'm not bleeding at least and plus you should really go cause that limo is right there."

"Fine but," she said giving me one of her many phones, "I'll call you at your lunch break to see if your doing well and if you aren't then I will blow off my photo shoot and take you to Mr. Apollo for a check up." Aphrodite said in a demanding voice.

I groaned, "Whyy!" I exclaimed while stomping my foot, "Mr. Apollo is annoying when he does check ups. He says all these poems and sings even!"

"No complains!" Aphrodite said in a pout.

"Fine," I sighed, "but you have to buy me a new prankster magazine if I'm going to see the most annoying doctor in all of mankind."

"Deal." She said giving me a peck on the cheek before going off to her limo.

I rolled m eyes knowing that I probably had a lipstick marking on my cheek, but oh well what can I do when Aphrodite gives kisses? I sighed before running to school.

I ran up the stairs to school and entered the building. Some early students, earlier then me, gasp at my presence. I waved t them before sprinting down the hall and into my homeroom.

"Travis!" Percy exclaimed running over to me with a smile, "you actually came today! I can't believe it!" he laughed.

"Yea," I replied waving it off, "I was sick the whole week I apologize."

"Oh don't worry about it, but you should of seen Katie," Percy informed me. I looked at him with a puzzled look while setting my bag down in my seat, "she was barking at everyone and she looked like she was losing it without you here."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

Katie came in through the door with a slam. It was the door from from me and when she cam in she had this disgust look, but when she looked where I was, it all changed. "Travis!"

She ran t me and hugged me in a bone crushing hug. I hugged back laughing, "Sorry that I haven't shown up for a week."

"Its no problem," She replied while still holding me. It felt like forever and many kids started coming in, "just tell me...was Connor actually there on that day?"

Time froze and I felt like I was by myself. My body trembled and I could feel Connor and Soul Stealer appearing in front of me, _"Well?"_ They asked.

Reality came back at me and thats when the bell rang. I smiled at her before taking my seat, "Later." I whispered while she took her seat.

Chiron came into homeroom and jus like always he turned on the television. I leaned back watching the weather news.

"_It is going to be mild today with a chance of a heat wave coming in all of a sudden,"_ The weather person broadcast while listening in to the others. I blocked out the people.

"Ah that is enough television for the day." Chiron murmured before something happened to the weather broadcast.

"Breaking News! S.S is back!" My eyes widen at the announcement. I put my seat back on the ground and listened in closely, "We just got informed by head police, Skylar Grace, that they had found a dead women in a alley chopped up signature S.S style along with a message."

"_I'm back. Lets have a little funny now, puppy dogs. You think you get the rest? Haha you wish because this lone wolf is back and ready to take many lives. -S.S"_

"What!" I shouted jumping out of seat in rage and surprise.

**Aahahaha Imposter Soul Stealer :D hahahaha who is it? Idk! Ahaha tune in next time ;P which is most likely tomorrow idk xD**

**Review Review Review pretty please :D**

**-Ookami**


	12. Chapter 12

**3rd story of the update! I don't know if this will be good, but oh well! Anyways lets get to it? Oh and...I LOVE PANDORA HEARTS! AWESOME ANIME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P**

Travis's P.O.V

"What!" I said in rage and shocked. I was standing by now and clenching onto the desk, but when I was more pissed off then this then blood is involved.

"Travis?" Everyone asked in shocked. I looked up embarrass before pulling out a book from under my desk and opening it to a random page.

"I mean what! A lady had lust with a cow!" I said in a quick excuse, but I highly doubt anyone would believe my excuse.

"Oh yes!" Chiron smiled while leaning against his desk, "the birth of the Minotaur. Such a tragic of event for the one who was a mixed breed." he said in a sigh like he had met the Minotaur himself.

I laughed halfheartedly before sitting back down in sigh. I looked back at the muted television and just focused on what Skylar was saying. I was very surprised and angry at who took my alter ego's identity.

_They just want to be famous for what they are doing,_ A demon like voice whispered to me in my head, _lets just go around town and teach this 'Soul Stealer' a lesson, huh?_

"_No!" _I screamed in my head. I laid my head down on my desk while fighting the urge to run out of the classroom, _"we aren't going back to that life."_

_Say you. _He said before just vanishing.

I sighed closing my eyes and trying to relax my brain. I'm starting to go crazy with all this and I just wanted it to end. Was it a bad choice of becoming Soul Stealer?

"Travis." A voice called.

I looked up and saw Katie standing above me. I sat up and nodded at her, "Yes?"

"Its second period and I think you should get up now?" She giggled before tugging on me. I grabbed my backpack and followed her. I looked at the back of her head and this picture of her head sliced off appeared.

"Ah!" I shouted causing attention. I pulled my arm away from Katie in shock, but when she turned around and I saw those innocent eyes look at me, I just had to relax.

"Whats wrong, Travis?" She asked with a worried tone.

"J-Just pictured something. No need to worry," I replied before walking passed her. "Um so lets go to class." I called not turning around to look at her.

I heard the footsteps of hers so I know she is following me. I couldn't look at her straight in the eye fearing that I will get a picture of me slicing her up eventually.

We both entered the classroom just in time. I took my seat in the back as always and let the teacher just start talking about things I really didn't care about.

_So lets go kill 'Soul Stealer' and show him a real professionals artwork? _The demon voice inside me asked. I shook my head leaning my head against the desk.

"_I said no..we don't kill anymore because I just wanna live a normal teenage life without you bothering the crap out of me."_ I replied while zoning out completely.

_Yes a normal teenage life with your ghost brother following you until you finally let him go. Normal teenage life of course!_ He screamed before giving me a bad headache.

I grabbed my head in pain and just leaned against the desk in deep agony. I looked up and saw everyone blurred and a deep abnormal colored red.

_So whats it going to be?_ My demon voice asked.

I raised my hand. "Can I go to the nurse?" I asked feeling a bit light headed and sick to the bone.

"I'll take him, Ms. Juniper." Katie volunteered. She grabbed my backpack and I held her shoulder for support as the demon voice inside me just started to taunt me in several ways.

_Katie Gardner? A pretty girl maybe one little slice can ruin that right?_ He taunted. I ignored him while I leaned against Katie for support.

"Are you okay Travis?" Katie asked once more in this day with a worried tone. I looked at her and smiled a small smile before walking with her as a support.

"Just lots on my mind." I replied. I was telling the truth just not the full pledged truth that is.

_Just imagine Katie on the ground with you over her? Is it called rape or more like Soul Stealer kill? _ He taunted once more. That I cannot let go at all.

I grabbed my head tightly and leaned against Katie more. The period was long almost like another half an hour and we aren't even close to the nurses office. This is getting bad for Katie's image for the school.

"We have to get you to the nurses office quickly." Katie said in desperation. I looked at her with a weak smile before getting up from her shoulder and trying to stand on my own.

"I-I'm fine n-now le-" I stopped mid sentence almost collapsing onto the ground if Katie hadn't caught me.

She helped me up to my fight the best she can, "Come on." she whispered walking with much effort to carry my almost limped body.

_Time for the nab! Grab her and strangle her until blood spills out of her mouth! Come on Travis you know you want too._ The demon voice taunted.

I looked at Katie in the corner of my eye and saw she was using so much effort to just carry me. I looked up at the empty hallways and saw a picture of Katie carrying Connor the same way, but Connor was half-dead.

_No! She killed him for her own purposes! She just wanted to get closer to you and Connor was staying in the way so the best way for her to get close to you is killing your own brother!_

I pushed Katie up against the wall. My head throbbing and I could feel my heart racing at the same time. I looked at her in the eye.

_Kill her now!_

I shook my head from those thoughts and stared at Katie. She must have a reason for why Connor was killed and another reason why she can't tell me anything about it.

I brushed my finger against her cheek. I moved away some of her brown hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her face slowly turning to beet red by these actions. _No!_

"Why?" was all I asked before pushing my lips against hers.

**o_o...WHOA! INSTEAD OF MEETING THE IMPOSTER WE ONLY SAW HIM HAVING COVERSATION WITH HIS SUPPOSE SOUL STEALER VOICE AND NOW HE KISSES KATIE! OMFG haha funny :P anyways **

**Review please?**

**-Ookami**

**P.S Last update for the night**


	13. Letter to You

Hey Readers, (Please do read this)

It's been a long time now hasn't it? Have you all been waiting patiently for a new chapter from me or perhaps my infamous trademark of uploading a new story? Well I finally cleared my thoughts and living off on the momentum that I recently gained. If you've checked my profile and noticed that I did put 'slowly returning' well it's true. I am coming up with many new ideas for my stories and sadly I am deciding if I should redo them with a clean new start. I want all my readers to notice this so I'll be uploading this letter on all the stories that are in progress and are important to my readers. But I want to point out some things..

As you can see just by this letter that my grammar still hasn't improved well..I tried my best to improve it, but it can't be helped I'm just naturally horrible in grammar! Though my grammar is horrible, I'll be sure to always double, triple, infinitely check/reread my chapters for now on and I'll be sure to get a schedule up because I'm also writing for another story. I'm so horrible with my creative mind and not saving stories le sigh. A schedule will be posted up on my new profile layout where I'll have everything up and going soon, but not yet since I have not returned from my complete haitus status.

The second thing I would like to point out is how much I miss everyone. I miss my readers and I love it when you guys are still reading my stories and leaving me awesome reviews still. You guys are the most amazing people ever! Everyone keeps my spirits high in writing when I'm down and I'm always happy to read your thoughts even if they are flames. I'm also taking everyones' ideas into thought and they might be displayed once I come back ya know? I love everyone here and thank you for supporting me on my author dream.

Third point is that when I do comeback … I'll still be busy. It's summer vacation for me right now, but I'll be taking college classes for the entire month of June. Not to mention in July I'll be jumping around from many different projects because I like to test myself. Also I like to mention that I am into k-pop so my mind will be all over the place with writing, k-pop life, my personal life, and dealing with my (maybe) sleeping disorders and bipolar order. I like to be back completely like I used to be, but with all my stuff going on I don't think it'll happen that is why Okami will soon put up a schedule. If you are into my stories and like to know when I'll update that story starting June 30, a schedule of my story updates will be up so mark your calendars and check my profile on that date!

Lastly this one is about my stories. I hope this paragraph will be short, but here it goes. My stories that aren't completed (which are majority of it) will all be deleted soon and restarted once I come back. I won't delete them just yet, but I'll delete them once I return and put up new stories with a better progression, but with the same plot storyline. I just want everyone to know that I appreciate all the support on the stories and I hope you'll come back to review them again.

I hope you read this message and for all you readers out there, I'm a new person who is ready to explore all sorts of genre and new stories.

I also would like some reading recommendation if you have any.

I would also like to greet everyone whose birthday passed a HAPPY MEGA LATE BIRTHDAY! And I would like to greet everyone whose birthday has yet to come a HAPPY MEGA ADVANCED BIRTHDAY! Keke .

Thanks for reading this entire letter and I miss you all !

_Sincerely,_

_xChibi Okami._


End file.
